The proper gun fit to an individual user is necessary for accurate and proficient shooting. Being able to measure all the external dimensions of a gun is the single essential aspect of a proper gun fit. The external dimensions referred to are: length of pull; drop at comb and heal; angle of pitch and cast.
One problem which this present invention addresses is that taking these measurements is tedious and difficult and requires multiple individuals for accurate measurements. Another problem is the necessity of requiring multiple devices to take all the external measurements of the gun. Consequently, many gun or firearm enthusiasts' purchase and use guns or firearms that do not properly fit their unique physical characteristics which affects their ability to become proficient and accurate in hitting the target, whatever that may be.
The present invention provides a new concept in the method of measuring the personal fit dimensions of a firearm with a single device that combines all the disciplines required for all accurate measurements required to measure and/or fit a gun, all within the capabilities of a single operator.